Vampiric Vendetta
by I like Kangaroos
Summary: Rated M. Has three marriages and one divorce.Will make sequel maybe.
1. A propasal

Vampiric Vendetta

2 shocking surprises.

We landed on a grassy field and a huge tree house was over the hill. "Sheed be my wingman I'm gotta do something real quick." "What do you have to do?" "I'm thinking of marrying this blondie with a rabbit hat and lives with a cat named Cake." "What a minute I heard of her before Fionna I watched that episode were this pit breathed old coot named the Ice king made a story about her." "Well this a reality boy." We walked up to the house and then Marshall knocked on the door. "Whose there?" "Marshall." "Alright." A white cat with coffee colored spots opend the door and let's us in. "So who's you're friend here?" "Oh him he's Rasheed." "Hello Cake." I shook her hand and then Cake said,"Fionna!Marshall is here." "Okay!Let me get out of my pjs." She came down from the ladder wearing a blue shirt,a skirt,mary jane shoes and knee high socks. "Well Marshall what do you want?Me and Cake are going to see if Ice queen kidnapped any princes." "I want to come with you guys me and Rasheed." "Ok." Me and Marshall flew to the Ice kingdom while Fionna was riding Cake. "I know that Marshall wants to marry Fionna." "I know he told me he said he'll do it at the Ice kingdom." "Alright my lips are sealed!" She then used her strechty powers to zip her mouth. We saw Ice queen with Wildberry prince in her arms.(Wildberry prince looks just like wildberry princess execpt he's blue I got the description from Moonstar 1046's Fionna and Cake series.) "Marry me prince and be my king!" "NO!" "Then I'll squish you into wild berry juice!" She summoned up mini lighting bolts out of her fingers until I pushed her away from WB prince."Ice queen!I'm a dude and I don't kidnap girls I actually take the relationship deal step by step!" "Alright then vampire boy!" She tackled me and tried to freeze my face. "Get off him Ice queen!" She kicked Ice Queen in the face and then put the tip of her sword in her face. "Ice Queen stop kidnapping princes!Get some life experince from someone who's actually been around here for years like Marshall!" "Alright fine." "Cake take Wildberry prince back to his kingdom." "Okay." Cake grabs WB prince and takes off. "Rasheed hold the Ice Queen I gotta ask Fionna something." "Sure." I grabbed Ice Queen and put her in an iron like hold and I knocked off her crown so she won't try to use her powers. "What is it?" Marshall got down on one knee and got out a little black box. "Fionna will you marry me?" He opened the box and then a little gold ring with a 24 carat gem on the top was inside. "Ooooohhhhh!Someone's getting married!" "Shut up Ice queen!" I popped her in the nose and it was bleeding blue blood. "What the fuck?" "Yes Marshall I'll marry you!" She hugged him and then they kissed each other on the lips. "You want to get married vampire boy?" "Maybe...I'll think about it." Hey she had her fiancee leave her just beacuse she turned into an Ice ruler. "Well sure."

To be contiuned

Shocker! Rasheed is marrying the Icee queen and Fionna and Marshall are getting married.


	2. To the moon

Vampiric Vendetta

To the moon!

Marshall and my weddings are two weeks away and life in Aaa is awesome! Ice queen hadn't kidnapped anymore princes because I'm marrying her the prince kidnapping nonsense had to end. What else was I supposed to do get the Ice King aw hell naw! He's insane! We were getting tuexdoes when Marshall's ringtone rang it was 115 by Elena Siegman. "Speak." He put it on speaker it was Tank Dempesy's voice,"Marshall!We need you Sam well Richtofen in Sam's body has Aliens on their in Richtofen's body had gone off on his or her own to find the teleporter to the moon base. We've got the predator on our side so we've got a good army." "Who is the Predator?" "An alien that has a 800 year feud with regular have technology so advanced that if a human tried to touch it they'd be dumb founded by the weapons,shoulder-mounted plasma canons,curved plasma blades and a cloaking device. If a predator dies in battle a fellow predator or comrade has to set off his self-destruct button on his wrist pad." "Come on!" We flew to Marshall's house and 4 people were waiting outside. An american dude wearing a WW2 USMC outfit. There was a russian whose breath smelled so bad and his regular smell smelled like vodka but his breath ohweeee! It smelled like a run over sasquatch that gotten eaten by a zombie had a red army outfit with a red star with a hammer and sickle. Then there was this silent japanese dude who had a katana in its sheate and was wearing a japanese soldier uniform from WW2. Finally a thing with a metal mask with three thick black hairs on each side on its had human heads,alien heads and little skulls on it's neck The american brought a shelby gt500,the russian brought beer,the japanese man got a sky hawk plane and the predator got a motor cycle with its pattern on it. (In human translation) "Let's go we must get Sam!" "Wait predator I'm getting a call." Marshall opened up his phone and got a call from a little girl squeakish voice. "Sam called she said she's in trouble she's seeing acid burning zombies." "Well that's good." (Predator)"NO!It's the aliens I must kill them!" The predator hopped on the bike and suprisly it flew to the moon. "Whoa!" "Good thing that our vehicles can go to the moon!" "Nikolai come with me!" Nikolai got in Tank's gt500 and got to the moon. "You guys get in!" "Hell yeah off to the moon we go!" Fwooosh!


	3. No more marshall

No more Marshall

We got to the moon and we saw Tank and Nikolai in space suits killing predator was using his shoulder mounted plasma canon to blast away zombies and aliens.I found Richtofen's body stains everywhere Richtofen's body gave up a good fight then something freaky of Richtofen's chest a little eel like creature tore his chest in half. It tried to get Takeo but I said,"Back off you mother fucking eel!" I grabbed it by its little body and ripped it in half and threw the acid burning body like a grenade at the zombies. "You have much honor vampire." Takeo unsheated his katana and started slicing off zombie heads like crazy. "Man down man down!" An alien tackled tank and tried to bite off his head. Takeo came to Tank's rescue and stabbed the alien in the back. "Thanks Tak." "Well although you are an american you are a honorable person. "Watever let's just help RASHEED!IT'S MARSHALL HE'S DOWN!" I found Marshall mortally wounded his arm was torn off getting eaten by aliens and zombies. "Marshall!" I was holding him in my arms and then I told Nikolai,Tank,Takeo and the predator,"Cover me!I got to patch up Marshall!" I picked him up and ran to a moon base. "Guys get in!" They ran in and Marshall was losing blood. "Tell Fionna that I love her uhhh." "Marshall?Marshall?!" "riposa in pace amico vampiro." I shut his eyelids. "Vampire he's dead." I slapped Takeo so hard that the glass on his helmet shattered. "He's not dead!Him and Fionna were supposed to get married!" "I know how it is having a friend who supposed to get married die my friend..." I punched Tank in the face even harder. "What the fuck was that for?" "YOU two fools wouldn't know how bad it is to have the only vampire in Aaa die on his fucking wedding day!Fionna is on the alter and waiting for Marshall to come but he's dead!She's probably crying by now!" " must get Vendetta!" "RICHTOFEN IN SAMATHA'S BODY!WE'RE COMING FOR YOU WE'll HAVE OUR VAMPIRIC VENDETTA!" "To become vampires tank,nikolai and Tak you'll all have to be bitten by me it won't hurt a bit." I bit them on the neck and in an instance they were flying in no time. "Let's kick some zombie ass!" All:"For Marshall!"


	4. Super freakbag

Me and the predator vs Richtofen in Samatha's body and the Alien Queen

"Alright me and the Predator will find Samantha's pyrimad where you guys summoned ,Niki,and Tank you guys kill every zombie and alien on the face on this moon and whatever you do don't go to the dark side of the moon you do that and you'll be like a crossed eyed beaver in plain daylight got that Nikolai! Tank make sure that Nikolai doesn't get drunk and if he does whack him in the nuts." "Sir yes sir!" Nikolai was muttering under his breath"Yeah don't trust the drunk russian!der'mom litso."(That means in russian shit face.) "Yeah because you almost got us killed at Paradise!" "Guys stop arguing let's go!" "Predator can you see the pyramid?" "Yeah us predators have a unique device that allows us to see almost everything.'' A pair of goggles came over the predators face and it said,"Samantha is coming with the alien queen and Oh my fucking god!" Samatha's body screamed then a rumbling came down from the hall.

When Samantha screamed...

"Damn!These zombies are giving no effort!" Nikolai threw zombies around like nothing because he had super strength. "Wait a minute what's happening to the zombies?" The zombies got lifted up to the air and headed where we saw Marshall die in front of us. "Follow those freak bags!" We ran to the base and then we saw something never seen before.

"Holy fucking shit balls." Rasheed and the Predator were gawking at the super freak was huge it had dripping flesh,skin hanging in chunks,a wrinkly face,and in its place where its big freaky heart was supposed to be beating there was a glass ball and in it Samantha was there. "Dempesy!You're dying first!" "Pfft!Not a chance in hell Edward Cullen!" "Hey I'm not that sucky vampire!" "Rasheed now!" I grabbed Takeo's katana and sliced every single rotting limb off of that zombie and stabbed Sam in the had decaptitated the quuen and green blood was flowing from the stump where there was once a head."Fick!mir helfen zombies." (That means in german fuck zombies help me!) "You're zombies are dead Richtofen any last words?" "scher dich." (That means go to hell.) "bruciare all'inferno bastardo." (Italian burn in hell bastard.) I raised up Tak's katana and stabbed him in the heart. In Paris there's a zombie eating a crossiant and then...KABOOM! His head blows up and blood is over the pastry. "Lets go tell Fionna the bad news."


	5. Epilouge

Epilouge

Fionna was on the alter crying because Marshall didn't show up. " 's something that I must tell you Marshall Lee died Zombies and Aliens ripped off his arm he died from blood loss.I'm sorry I tried everything to stop them but they over powered me." "Nonononono." She put her head on my shoulder and started crying. "Haha!Looks like tomboy ain't getting married!" "Ice Queen!Her fiancee died on his wedding day and also I knew that these papers would be good to use." I held up a paper that said divorce papers. "What!You're divorcing me?" "Also the ring I gave was a gag." "What?" She took the ring off her finger and in small letters it said"Fake" "What nooooooooooooooooo!" "Fionna." I got on one knee and said,"Will you marry me?" "Yes dude yes!" She hugged me and kissed me. Tak,Niki,Tank and the predator said this to the Ice Queen"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!You just got divorced!" "Shut it!"

Mean while...

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." A crawler zombie was crawling to Sam's body and ate her heart. "Yes!My zombie brothers hunt down the new vampire king Rasheed for I am your new leader Imaran Zahakev."


End file.
